


Silences In The Night

by just_an0ther_daydreamer



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an0ther_daydreamer/pseuds/just_an0ther_daydreamer
Summary: It’s meant to be the happiest night of their lives ... but fate has other ideas for the newlyweds, Paul and Terese Robinson.





	Silences In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic of my favourite couple :) 
> 
> Firstly, I just want to say that I started writing this *months* before Paul and Terese were even engaged on the show ... so that's why some things/events/details are different to how they play out in canon! 
> 
> Also I know nothing really happens in this chapter, however, it was originally part of a much longer chapter that I split into two. So stay tuned! :)

_ **TERESE'S POV** _

Terese holds Paul’s hand, leading her husband through the door of the luxury hotel suite. They were spending a couple of nights here in Melbourne, before jetting off to their extravagant honeymoon in Europe! _Yes, their honeymoon. _Earlier today she had married her soulmate in a beautiful ceremony in front of their family and friends. It had been such a perfect day, everything she could have dreamt of.

After making her way through the corridor, she stops in her tracks, eyes taking in the exquisite room before her. The main feature is a king-size bed, sprinkled with red rose petals that outline a heart shape. Placed in its centre are two towels, skilfully folded into swans with their beaks touching. _Cliché but charming. _On the opposite side of the room, there is a spacious balcony overlooking the city lights. To her right, a bathroom and a big, heart-shaped tub filled with _more_ rose petals, with nothing but a glass screen to separate it from the main room. There is also an array of scented candles placed around the room, providing ambient lighting, perfect for romance.

“Wow. It’s beautiful” she says softly.

Being a hotel owner, examining the features and details of different hotels was part of the practice, to gain insight into what competitors were doing. It was also a personal hobby of Terese’s. Tonight, however, work is the last thing on Terese’s mind. All she can think about, all she wants is Paul, her husband.

_My husband_. They had been through so much to get to this moment. Terese can’t stop thinking about the fact that they are actually married now. She is so happy. She almost can’t believe she’s experiencing _this _level of happiness. Her heart is completely and effortlessly at peace. With that thought, she feels Paul’s arms wrap around her waist from behind, as he buries his head into the familiar space between her jaw and shoulder. _His place. _

“_You_ are beautiful” he whispers, seductively but earnestly.

_Yep, pure happiness. _Terese puts her hands over his, she can feel the wedding band fitted perfectly around his finger. The wedding band she gave him earlier today after exchanging their vows. A symbol of their eternal love. As he starts planting kisses along the side of her neck, Terese smiles and leans into his lips, before turning around to face him, arms curving around his neck.

“As much as I loved having everyone there today, I’m so glad we _finally_ get to be alone” she says.

“You know, that first moment I saw you on the aisle … I had to remind myself I wasn’t dreaming”.

She chuckles at his loving words and lowers her eye line bashfully.

Paul continues his adoration, despite her blushing. “Today was the most amazing day. I meant what I said when we were dancing … I really am the luckiest person in the world”.

Terese looks up to meet his gaze again, “And I’m the happiest”.

They hold their position, arms around each other, for a few but long seconds. The silence is intense (the good sort) and the energy between the newlyweds is palpable.

Both of them knew what was coming next … the exchange of a certain few words. It was their thing, every time. A ritual almost. Sometimes they would speak them flirtatiously and cheekily, but most times (and Terese’s favourite times) they were raw and heartfelt.

Every time she heard those words, it sent an explosion of butterflies fluttering in her stomach … she knew Paul felt it too. Terese loved that vulnerable side to Paul, the one that was not afraid to love and be loved. Not a lot of people knew that side to him and although she would never admit it, she loved that he kept his heart locked away for a select few … his children and her. _Well, mainly her. _

Now, on the night of their wedding as Terese looks deeply into Paul’s eyes, she breaks the silence.

“I love you, Paul Robinson”, the words emerge from her heart.

His eyes are already gleaming magnificently but to her delight, she witnesses them light up even more after her declaration.

“I love you too” he replies, just as ardently.

He leans in to kiss her, but she puts her index finger over his lips, much to his surprise.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”, she teases playfully.

Paul catches on, “Hmm, let me think … I love you too, Terese _Robinson_”.

“Mmm … much better”, she replies contently.

_Terese Robinson. That sounds so perfect, as if it was always meant to be. _

Their lips collide in the space between and Terese can feel Paul smiling through the kiss, just like she is. She deepens the kiss, indulging the intensity.

_It’s going to be an amazing night too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)  
Comments and kudos are always truly appreciated!
> 
> Side note: I am so super excited to watch Paul and Terese get married on Neighbours!! It's going to be wonderful!


End file.
